1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cold cathode element, which emits electrons on application of an electric field.
2. Description of Related Art
A hot cathode element and a cold cathode element have been known as elements for emitting electrons.
A hot cathode element is used in the field represented by a vacuum tube, but has a problem in that it is difficult to be integrated with other components due to the heat generated. On the other hand, a cold cathode element is expected to be used in elements, such as a flat panel display, a voltage amplification element and a high frequency amplification element, since it does not use heat and can be integrated with other components.